MCF Mutant Containment Facility
by whome86
Summary: Most of the XMen, Brotherhood, and Acolytes get sent to either MCF or MIC Mutant Imobilise Centre after they were attacked. And who has Xavier got spying on Magneto? Romy, Kurtty, MystiqueLogan and others
1. It begins

At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters 4 adults and 17 teenagers sit in one room watching the television waiting for the presidents discussion on what the mutant status should be.

"…so I propose that all mutants be taken into custody and dealt with properly. Mutants give your selves up or we will come to you" the TV boomed at them which Xavier shut off and sighed deeply.

"What are we going to do Professor?" Scott asks

"I do not know" Charles responded

"Charles I recommend we flee the country" Hank said

"Yes perhaps you are right" Charles agreed "Perhaps the international students should go home I will find a place for the rest to go to"

"Like Professor like what about the Brotherhood" Kitty asked and got a heated glare form Scott "We can't like leave them like on their own now we are like fighting a common enemy now right?"

"You are right Kitty I will contact them right away and tell them to come here if they want" Charles agreed and Scott sighed

"Your right they would be better here right" Scott said

"As much as I don't like that bunch shades, half-pint is right we can't leave them out there on their own" Logan said

"Okay now that that is settled" Charles said turning to face the students "Amara, Rahne, Roberto, Kurt, Besty" he turned to look at Logan

"I ain't goen no where chuck" Logan said firmly and Charles nodded

"You will be flown home tonight so I propose you start to pack" Charles said to the four students and they nodded and got up to leave "One more thing guys take everything I don't want you to be identified" they nod again and all leave but Kurt

"Um Provessor" Kurt said and Charles looked up at him

"Yes Kurt"

"Vill ve be able to come back?" Kurt asked

"When every thing is clear Kurt" Charles said and Kurt sighed and nodded and left the room

"Professor what about us?" Jean asked

"As soon as I …" Charles trailed off

"Chuck" Logan said

"There here" Charles said gravely "Everyone go and get out of here now" he said urgently and the student left for the door

"What do you want us to do Charles?" Hank asked

"Hank you go and secure the lower levels so they can't get down their, Logan watch and help the children please" Logan nodded and left the room "Ororo stay with me" she nods

"_Everyone head outside now" _Charles said telepathically

---

The international students met up with the rest of the student body about five minutes after the professor's message. They were headed for the back door when a group of soldiers burst through the windows near them and took aim

"Surrender yourselves now, by the order of the president" one of the ones in the front ordered and waited but they didn't move so he signalled for the men to fire

Jean threw up a shield to protect them all but eventually she couldn't hold it any more and told them telepathically to split up and meet in the hidden cave outside.

With that the teens spilt up into six groups

Group 1: White Queen and Berzerker

Group 2: Jean, Cyclops, Multiple, and Magma

Group 3: Pysloke, Rogue, and Iceman

Group 4: Wolfsbane, Cannonball, and Sunspot

Group 5: Polaris

Group 6: Jubilee, Spyke, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler

---

White Queen and Berzerker were heading towards the kitchens back entrance when 7 soldiers jumped them.

Berzerker started to throw electric bolts at them and White Queen was confusing them as well as talking in their heads to scare them. Neither of them seen the two darts coming their way and was hit in the neck. Just before Xavier could deliver a message to them they were both unconscious.

"Two down sir"

"Good, Powers?"

"Telepath and electrical powers, Sir"

"Good send the Telepath to the MIC Van and the other to the MCF Van"

---

Jean, Cyclops, Multiple and Magma were fighting off 10 men Jean had a TK bubble around the four when they got the message

"_DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS ESPEAILLY KURT, KITTY, JEAN, BESTY, EMMA, AND ROUGE"_

Jean immediately dropped her force field as Scott shot wildly at the men taking three down until a dart shot him down. As he fell he bumped Jamie and five copies were made he the copies all lunged at the men and took another two down then they also got hit by darts were they all fell down and the copies disappeared.

Magma was throwing fire at the men in front of her and did not see the one behind her. Jean yelled in her head and she looked over to Jean who was just hit by a dart then behind her to see a dart about to hit her neck. She to was now unconscious.

"Sir we got four muties down"

"Great tell me soldier what are their powers"

"Well we got a fire creator, one who shots lasers out of his eyes, one who can multiply, and a TK and I think she is also telepathic"

"Okay bring the telepath and multiple too the MIC Van and put the other two into the MFC Van"

"Yes sir"

---

Pysloke, Rogue, and Iceman were creeping along the hall when someone grabbed Iceman on the shoulder and he iced up the persons hand and sharply pulled away before been shot by a dart. The thump of his body hitting the floor attracted the attention of the female mutants

Pysloke quickly summoned her psonic knives and telepathically told Rogue to get out of here as she started to advance one the four men in the way.

Rogue just stood there wondering what she could do to help or if she should just go like Pysloke told her to "I said go" Pysloke yelled at her. So she started to run down the hall when she suddenly felt a sharp prick in her neck and everything went dark

Pysloke saw Rogue get hit and cursed not a second later she felt a prick and every thing went blurry then black

"Sir we have three"

"Good powers?"

"One makes ice, one is a telepath we think and the other is unknown"

"Okay take the ice one and the unknown to the MFC van and the Telepath to the MIC Van"

"Yes sir"

---

Wolfsbane, Cannonball, and Sunspot didn't stand a chance the moment the entered the rec-room they were surrounded. Cannonball was the first on down he was hit almost straight away, Wolfsbane had time to morph before her too was hit and taken down, and Sunspot managed to get into his fire form and take out six with his Super strength and flight before he to was taken out.

"Three more, one has some type of shape shifting another is like a flying super strong fire demon and the other is unknown

"Take the unknown to the MCF Van and the other two to the MIC Van

---

Polaris was taken down after she was snuck upon

"Unknown sir"

"Take it to the MCF Van"

---

Jubilee, Spyke, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Wolverine (who they had bumped into on the way) were heading to Spyke's room were he had placed spikes down his wall so he could sneak out at night. Nightcrawler had Spyke and Wolverine by the shoulders while shadow cat was phasing both herself and Jubilee to the room. Kurt kept porting there. They managed to get to the room without any trouble and outside all the way to the cave where they waited for the others to arrive, little did they know they were going to be the only X-Men to make it to the cave.

---

Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe were heading to a secret passage way that would lead them outside when Charles suddenly stoped, Ororo turned back to see Charles's face with a face of absolute horror written across it

"Charles whats wrong?" Ororo asked with a shackey voice fearing that one of her students were hurt or worse

"There taking us to a Mutant containment facility and the more powerful ones will be locked up like Juggernaut is" Charles said "I must send a message to the children immediately and warn them"

"I don't think so. Now give yourselves up now" a solider said and the winds picked up

"I am thinking no" Ororo screamed and made the winds stronger and rain clouds to appear over head

The man shot a dart and it landed in Ororo's neck and she fainted

Charles looked up just as them man was about to fire upon him and sent a message before his world went dark

"_DO NOT USE YOUR POWERS ESPEAILLY KURT, KITTY, JEAN, BESTY, EMMA, AND ROUGE"_

"Got two more sir we got a telepath here"

"Good, take the telepath to the MIC Van and dump the other in the MCF Van"

"Yes sir"

---

Hank had just finished off sealing down the lower levels there was no way anyone was getting down there without the proper clearance and that was only the staff and the six original X-Men Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty Evan and Rogue.

He was just heading for the outside when he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he passed out

"Sir I got 1"

"Good what are its powers?"

"I don't know I took him by surprise"

"Okay put him in the MFC Van"

"Yes Sir"

---

Meanwhile

At the Brotherhood house Magneto had came over to introduce his new Acolytes to them. Mystique was standing by Destiny who was sitting in an armchair. Blob took up the other armchair, with Toad on the back. Avalanche and Scarlet Witch stood against the wall behind the couch, which was currently occupied by the Acolytes Pyro, Colossus and Gambit (Who Mystique was glaring at. Destiny had had a vision a few weeks back about him and her daughter, which she didn't like). Magneto was standing in the front of them all, talking with Quicksilver standing proudly to his left. Boom-Boom was standing near the couch checking out all the new boys. Sabertooth was prowling around the room.

Magneto was talking about how they all need to work together to achieve what they set out to do when he suddenly went quiet and both him and Quicksilver fell to the ground and Destiny grunted as she to went unconscious.

Alarmed Sabertooth ran out side to try and catch the culprit, Raven quickly kneeled next to Destiny and Gambit snuck out of the room unnoticed.

Mystique turned around after she saw a group of soldiers enter the room turning into a mouse she hid. Colossus armoured up, Pyro lit his flamethrower, Scarlet Witches hands glowed blue, Toad hopped of the chair, Blob slowly stood up, Boom-Boom created little bombs ready to throw, and Avalanche got ready to shake things up.

20 soldiers entered the room and went after the mutants and eventually all the mutants, except Blob and Colossus who their darts kept bouncing off (They bashed down a wall and fled to the forest area where the group of X-Men went) Mystique. (Who got out in disguise of a soldier and went to the cave that the X-Men went too. After getting Blob and Colossus) and Sabertooth who just killed any thing in his way.

---

At The Cave

"Like where is everyone else Mr Logan?" asked Kitty

Logan looked at the sixteen year old brunette and sighed "I don't know half-pin. They could be on their way" he replied and leaned against the wall

"Maybe they didn't make it out chica" Jubilee said to herself

Evan heard her and stood up and yelled "NO THEY DID, YOU'LL SEE AUNTIE O IS GOING TO COME SOON YOU'LL SEE" with tears in his eyes

Jubilee looked down "I hope your right"

"Yeah" Kitty agreed as she turned to look out the cave

Logan headed to Evan and put an arm around him and directed him to sit down, he sat near him

Ten minuets later Logan stood up and told the four teens to be quiet

"What is it Mr Logan? Kitty whispered

"People" he replied

"TOLD YA MAN" Evan yelled at the group "I bet that is Auntie O now"

"Shhhhhhh" Logan said and shock his head "No, Brotherhood" Evan slid back down the wall and buried his head in his knees

"Come out Mystique" Logan said "I know you're there"

Mystique, Blob, and Colossus walked into the cave

"You were attacked as well then" Mystique asked as she looked around the room. She saw Evan against the wall, Kitty not to far away looking at her, Jubilee looking at the ground and Logan standing in front of her nodding "Are you all that escaped?" she asked

"We think so" he replied "You too then" She nodded "Who's the new kid?"

"Pitor Rasputin, Erik was assembling a new team" She explained

"So he was attacked as well?" Logan asked

"He and his new team was at the Brotherhood" she explained

"'k" He responded "When were you going to tell Xavier this"

Pitor, Fred, Kitty, Jubilee, Nightcralwer, even Evan looked at the two adults.

"I only found out today" she responded

"Fine" Logan said as he sat down, Mystique sat down as well

"Like what is going on here Mr Logan? Why would she like tell us like that?" Kitty asked

"Ja" Nightcralwer agreed

"Raven is a spy for Xavier, has been for some time now" Logan explained

Pitor and Blob glared at her

"Sit down you morons" Raven told them "We have no where else to go and we are going to be working with them to get the others back" Pitor and Blob sat down

Logan came up to her and put an arm around her shoulders "We will find them Raven"

"I hope so… I hope so" Raven said

Kurt came up to his mother and sat down next to her

"Vho are you so vorried about mover" Kurt asked softly

Raven looked at her with tears in her eyes "My sister and daughter"

Kurt looked like he had been sucker punched, a year ago he never knew anything about his real family now he knows his mother, and has an aunt and a sister and they were all from one of Magnetos teams.

"Vho are zey mover?" Kurt asked

All the other people in the cave minus Logan (who already knows) looked at her expectantly

Raven sighed "Rogue and her Guardian" she replied

Kurt blinked once, then twice then a slow smile spread across his face

"Know vonder ve got along zo vell zen, Ja" Kurt said referring to how well him and Rogue get along

Raven smiled at her son and put an arm around him

Logan smiled


	2. the cave

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any marvel characters I do own my versions of Tiger, Aqua, Inferno and Silvablade

**AN: **thanx for the reviews and lets just say that Porlaris, White Queen and Psyloke was recruited when Jubes and Bobby was. I have also made Cable, X-Mans father and changed Cable's parentage to fit in with the story ENJOY

Night had fallen and the eight people in the cave sat huddled around a campfire in the middle of the room.

Logan or Wolverine a short hairy and grough looking man with black hair and chocolate brown eyes had a stick and was poking at the fire. He was wearing his X-Men uniform as all the occupants were. They had all just finished a training session (New recruits, X-Men and the instructors minus Xavier) when Xavier had called them all to his office where all this began. As he looked around at the six teenagers and the only other adult he was secretly listening for movement out side the cave he couldn't let those bastards take any more of them or they might not be able to rescue the ones that were taken.

"Anything?" asked Raven or Mystique

"Nothing" Logan growled

Logan was angry with him self he was told to help the kids escape but he took to long with elf's group if only he had taken them only to the window. He could have gone back and maybe there would be more X-Men sitting here now.

SKINT with a growl he embedded the ground with three of his metal claws causing the six teens too look up at him.

SKANT with that he looked up as the teens went back to their own conversations. Looking around the room he analysed them.

Kitty also called Shadowcat, normally bright and bubbly girl was now gloomy her funk matched those of the two boys and the girl, that sat on either side of her.

Evan also called Spyke, was just sitting their staring at the fire, he was lost he couldn't lose his aunt not now, he was going to find her if it was the last thing he did. At least that's what Logan would do if he were in the dark boy's shoes.

Jubilee was having a hard time dealing with the fact that so many of their friends were gone. She had cried her eyes out when we had realised that we were going to be the only ones to escape these horrific attacks. There had been one large group of teens all together but Pysloke, Rogue and her boyfriend Iceman, had been caught on the other side of an explosion and had to go another way to get around the debris, that was the last time they saw the three teens.

Kurt/Nightcrawler was just as upset, finding out that he had a sister and an aunty was a great shock for the boy but also a painful one since they both were captured by the creeps who had invaded both the brotherhood and X-Men mansions. Logan knew there was more to the story that raven had to tell the blue fuzzy elf but that would be better told to the boy when or if they get the two other women involved safe back at the mansion.

Not to far away from the four X-Men was the large boy called Fred or the Blob as he calls him self. He as well looks like someone had kicked him in the gut. Logan figured and from what info Raven had supplied the boy was fond of Toad, who was also captured, since the big boy had never really been treated as a someone he considered the frog-like boy a close friend.

Logan then looked over at the tall Russian boy whose name was Pitor, codenamed Colossus. He wondered what type of power the boy had _'he would have to be quite powerful to be picked to work for metal head'_ Logan thought to him self. He was no very surprised and had been expecting Magneto to assemble a new team eventually, the brotherhood was shit when it came to battle, but then again Mystique was in-charge of their training and had been working for Xavier. So he suspected that she didn't train them to beat the X-Men, only enough to put metal head off her track.

"We should put together a team to try and free the others" Mystique said breaking the silence and causing all in the cave to look at her

"Your right Raven" Logan agreed "but us eight aint gonna get twenty plus outta them hell holes even if we can find where they were taken"

"Then we recruit more people to help us" Raven said firmly "Surly Charles had names of more mutants around here"

"Zere iz forge" Kurt suggested

"Yeah, like what about that Moonstarr girl the professor like tried to recruit with Jubilee and the other new recruits?" Kitty asked

"Sam said his little sister had some powers as well" Jubilee offered

"What about the other Summer's boy?" Raven asked

"Alex? Yes he might wanna help, I can get X-23 to help she owes me anyway" Logan said

"I vill get my little sister Illyana ta help too" Pitor said

"Great, that's six if they all agree to help that is"

"Make that eight" came a commanding voice form the front of the cave

All eight people wiped around to see two people standing in the entrance. The one who had spoken, the older one had white hair and one blue eye one glowing, a robotic arm and was wearing a blue spandex with X's on it he was also caring a large gun he looked about forty. The younger of the two who looked about eighteen also wore a blue spandex but his had yellow trims around the seams, he had the X's as well. He had blue eyes and the remarkable thing was he had Brown hair with a white streak framing his face, like Rogue has her hair.

All eight occupants of the cave were immediately on their feet and ready to attack the two new comers. The younger of the two rolled his eyes and leaned against the entrance of the cave and smirked. The older man looked at the six weary mutants and chuckled and held up his hands in surrender

"We come in peace Wolverine" the older man said

"Yeah? how do we know that bub" Logan challenged

"Dude, we could have wiped your asses by now if we wanted ta" the younger on said with a laugh

"Excuse my son he is kinda cocky got it off my father" the older on said

"Really, why would you wanna help us" Raven asked advancing on the pair

"Because we know what the worlds going ta be like if the X-Men and brotherhood all die" the older one said

"What are you like form the future or something" Kitty asked in a sarcastic tone

The younger one laughed "Got it in one Shadowcat"

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?" Logan asked

"Ohh excuse my manners I'm Nathan also known as Cable and this is my son Nate also known as X-Man" Cable said and X-Man did a mock salute

"Like what did you mean got it in like one about the future" Kitty asked the strange teen

"We are from the year 2048 we came back here to help you get the others free so our world wont exist" Cable explained

The original eight occupants of the cave looked on slack jawed. "Logan broke the silence

"Prove it bub"

"Vhy vont you vant your vorld to exist" Kurt asked

"Please, please one question at a time mes amis, I can only answer one at a time I'm not quickie you know jeez" X-Man joked, Cable glared at him

"Sorry about him" Cable apologised "First the answer ta Nightcrawler's question…" Cable started

"Our world sucks 'great uk' wars everywhere, mutants verses humans all because you guys were unable ta free the majority of the X-Men" X-Man said seriously

"How come de X-Men aint helping? You arve X-Men dright" Pitor asked

"Yes we are" Cable said "But there aint many of us at all, ten active members and about twenty that have terminal or permanently injured and are unable ta fight" he explained

"We can't do it all our selves" X-Man explained

Logan could not smell them lying so he motioned for the other seven mutants as well as the two new ones to take a seat. Once they were all seated Logan motioned for the two new comers to continue

"Three years ago X-Man had this crazy idea, after coming back form an mission all bloodied and ten more men down, that maybe we could go back ta taday and help you out" Cable explained

"Old man Will just happened ta over hear me and go and build the thing" X-Man told them

"He thought it would be a good idea and hopefully help save the X-Men" Cable explained

"Who's old man Will?" Fred asked

"He goes by Forge" X-Man said

"Forge" Kurt asked surprised and the two future men nodded

"Wow he must be vhat sixty?" Kurt asked

"Exactly" X-Man said

"Who is like alive in your world" Kitty asked

"Well the majority of the X-Men and brotherhood die in the containment facilities, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Gambit, Havok, X-23, Husk, and Quicksilver are the only original X-Men/Brotherhood/Acolytes left alive, Wolverine is still active but the rest of you are between fifty-eight and sixty-two and don't go out and fight" Cable explained

"Avalanche, Angel, Pyro, Berzerker, Cannonball, Magma, Iceman, Beast, Magneto, Boom-Boom, Xavier, Multiple, Psyloke, plus eleven others that are in the centres were killed by Rogue in experiments. She absorbed them permanently and the multiple personalities she had as well as all them screaming in her head ended up killing her by the time she was eighteen" X-Man explained

"Mystique, Jubilee, Spyke, Blob, Magik, Colossus, Moonstarr, Porlaris, Cyclops, Storm, Toad, Scarlet Witch, White Queen, Sunspot, Wolfsbane, and Phoenix all died later in the resistance or are permanently immobile and are unable ta fight." Cable explained

"Angel was like captured" Kitty asked

"Eighteen" Kurt said sadly

"What do you mean permanently?" Logan asked

"This sucks" Jubilee said

"What about Destiny?" Mystique asked

"Why do you use codenames only?" Evan asked

"Shadowcat, he was captured about two weeks ago, kinda hard to hide his wings you know" Cable answered

"Kinda sucks hey Nightcrawler, and Destiny was killed in captivity, couldn't see what she was doing and a sentinel squashed her" X-Man said sadly

"If Rogue holds on till she can't absorb anymore she takes their powers and personality permanently" Cable explained

"As for the codenames Spyke, It is the safest thing to call ourselves so the anti-mutant groups don't hurt your families. Their killing anyone who is related to a mutant as well"

"So do you know where these facilities are then?" Logan asked

"Of course" both men answered at the same time

"Good, now we need to go and recruit these other mutants to help us" Logan said going into leader mode "You have a ride?" he asked Cable who nodded "Good we will use that to get around in. now lets get moving and get their before any real damage is done" Logan instructed

Little did the two time travellers know, that by coming back and helping they changed the course of history and nothing will be the way they remember it.


	3. the new XJet

Heading towards the clearing in the forest outside of the cave, the ten mutants prepare them selves for the events to come, they are all determined to free those who were captured and save them form the torment they are going to have in that hell hole.

"Where is it bub?" Logan growled as they got to the clearing and saw no vehicle

"X-Man" Cable said as he looked at his son, who smirked and pulled out a little toy plane and threw it to the ground

"Very funny bub" Logan said as he got ready to lunge at the smirking teenager

X-Man pulled out a remote and pressed a combination and the toy plane began to glow then grow

As this was happening Logan, as well as the rest of the mutants, looked on in surprise as the plane finally grew to its real size

"Cool" the teens all mutter at the same time, and the two adults had to agree with the six teens

"All abroad the blackbird grade sixteen" X-Man joked as he got aboard the plane closely followed by Cable

The rest of the mutants slowly make their way on board and look at it in awe as they take a seat witch could easily seat thirty people including the two pilots, witch was currently occupied by Cable and X-Man

"Ya sure ya should let the kid drive bub?" Logan asked Cable, who shrugged and nodded

"I've been driving this baby since I was about seven" X-Man exclaimed

"We had limited pilots in our time so we taught all the kids how ta drive" Cable explained

Logan growled and looked ready to get up and push the teen out of the seat, but Raven got up and held him down with the help of Colossus

"I think we should get the ones who are hear in Bayville first, just incase those **dead men walking** are still around" Raven said with clear hatred in her voice, as Logan sat down and glared

"Fine" Logan said with a sigh "we will get Forge first, then Moonstarr"

"Jubilee?" Raven asked

"yes" Jubilee answered

"Sam's sister lives in Kentucky right?" Raven asked the Asian girl, who nodded

"Then we go to Forge, Moonstarr, X-23, Sam's sister, the Summers boy, then Pitor's sister" Raven explained to the drivers who mearly nodded as they started the plane which was surprisingly quite

---

Two minuets later they had parked in an abandoned warehouse (Which raven found).

"Elf, Half-pint, and Porcupine will go and talk to Forge" Logan said as the three teens got ready to leave the plane

"Please be careful, they still could be out there looking for us, we don't want you to get hurt okay" Raven said with a concerned tone

The three teens just stared at her blankly, sure now they knew Mystique was working for Xavier but it was still weird to hear the woman, that they had fought with since they became X-Men, talking to them like that it is kinda freaky. But for Kurt he also couldn't help but be happy to hear that tone coming form his birth mother. They also now know how good of an actress the shape shifter really was but then again she would have been since she is always impersonating people.

"Ohhh, can I come along ta? Please" X-Man asked the three teens while looking at his father for the okay

"Why not?" Cable said as he continued to work on of the touch screens in front of him

"Yes" X-Man yelled "I so get ta see old man Will as a young man Will" he said with joy as he went out the back

"Uhh dose he like know we are going out the door here?" Kitty asked Cable

Cable looked up at the young brunette and then to the doors his son just went through and then looked back down to what he was working before casually replying "I suppose so, he probably just went to get something, aint that right son?" he said still looking at the screen as X-Man walked into the room

"Yep" X-Man said as he held up a small box

"Vhat iz zat for" Kurt asked

X-Man opened the box and revealed that the box had a whole heap of watches in it

"Watches" Evan asked

"oh no not just any watches holo watches" X-Man said

"Cool" Kitty said as her and Evan made their way to X-Man

"I've alveady got vone" Kurt said proudly

"I know" X-Man said as he gave Kitty and Evan one each "But these babies not only change your appearance they also adjust your physical attributes like Nightcrawler's fur they won't be able ta feel it at all. They hide the fact that you have an X-gene, and only mutants can see the real you so you never have ta turn it off" he explained and Kurt bamfed over to him and got one. He then walked over to the others on the plane and gave each of them one

---

Ten minutes later Kurt, Kitty, Evan and X-Man were at the front door of Forges house

Kurt outstretched his hand and knocked on the door, after about thirty seconds of waiting an elderly woman opened the door and looked at the three young mutants

"Yes" she asked rudely

"uhh like we are like here to totally see Forge" Kitty said not hearing the elderly woman's rude tone

The older woman looked at them curiously then let them in and told them to wait in the lounge while she went to retrieve her son

Around three minutes later Forge came up the stairs and looked at the four teens and smiled

"Kurt, Kitty, Evan what brings you here dudes" Forge said "And who's the newbie?"

"Ve need your help" Kurt said getting strait to the point

"What for?" Forge asked getting exited _maybe they want me to build something for them_ he thought

"We were attacked" Kitty whispered

"No way" Forge responded

"Vay" Kurt said

"Us and five more of us where the only ones who escaped the attacks on both mansions" Evan explained sadly

"Both mansions?" Forge asked confused

"The brotherhood was attacked as well, only three of them escaped and only five X-Men"

"Who escaped?" Forge asked

"Wolvie, Jubes, Mystique, Blob, someguy named Colossus, and us three" Evan answered

"Then who is this?" Forge said indicating X-Man

"Names X-Man or Nate whateva you wanna use. I'm from the year 2048 we travelled back in time to help these guys out" Nate explained

"Tripping" Forge said excitedly "So what do you want me to do?"

"Were recruiting mutants to help us free the others" Kitty explained

"Ve need ze help Forge please" Kurt begged

"Of course I will help it's the least I can do after you guys got me out of middleverse" Forge said "Come with me" he said as he started to head out of the lounge

"The five teens ended up in the garage or 'his lab' as he calls it. Forge was gathering stuff that he thought might help them. Around ten minutes later the five teens were on their way to the jet.


	4. who is cabels dad?

(A/N: I'm back sorry bout the delay just started a new job and it's been hectic, next chapter will be longer just thought I should post one now.)

"What now" Logan said as he looked around the group of mutants in the cave, they had retuned there after five days of travelling and getting people to help them out and returned to cave not sure where else to go to. They had also gone to where the rest were supposed to be but found that their captors had cleared them out of the warehouse about two days ago.

Logan looked around at the mutants again Cable and Raven were siting near himself, Forge, Alex, Evan, Nate and Kurt were all chatting away, next to Kurt sat Kitty who also had her hand wedge tightly in Kurt's '_and they say there's nothing going on between them'_ Logan thought with a small smile. Kitty and Jubilee were talking to the new girls Paige, X-23 now known as Lauren and Danielle, Metal heads recruit Pitor had his little sister Illyana sitting in his lap she was also talking to the girls, Pitor himself was talking to Fred who also chatted to the boys sometimes.

"I don't understand they should have been there that's were you all got them out of in the first place" Cable said softly to the two other adults

"Are you totally sure that is where they were" asked Raven

"YES" Cable yelled causing all the other mutants to look at him "I was born in there" he said hanging his head "I was genetically forged from the DNA of mutants 9602 and 0007"

"Who?" Raven asked confused "Do we know them?"

"Yeah actually" Nate said as he got up and walked over to his father and sat down next to him

"Its Rogue and…………" Cable started


End file.
